One of the tools used in diabetes management is an analyte measurement device (or analyte meter). An analyte measurement device is typically used to measure the blood glucose level of a person based on a sample of blood. The process of using an analyte measurement device is not complicated, and is often performed several times a day. First, a user inserts an analyte test strip into a strip port of the measurement device. The user then lances her finger to obtain a small sample of blood. The blood sample is then placed onto the analyte test strip, and the measurement device analyzes the blood sample. The measurement device then typically displays a blood glucose level from the analysis.
In order to ensure an accurate measurement is being generated, it is necessary to keep the measurement device free from contamination. There are instances where the strip port may become contaminated with blood or other fluids (e.g., calibration fluid). When this occurs, the performance of the measurement device suffers and the user is no longer assured an accurate result. As such, the user may need to purchase a new measurement device.
Dedicated hospital meters have high occurrence rates of contamination due to factors such as heavy use, need for calibration, and other environmental factors. Contamination of a hospital meter, and the subsequent need to replace the hospital meter, is costly. Further, the inventors have found that a substantial number of hospital meters are returned to the manufacturer simply because the strip port has been contaminated, while most of the other parts of the meter remain entirely functional.